jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Schlacht um Bakura (28 NSY)
Die Schlacht um Bakura war ein Konflikt, der im Jahr 28 NSY während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges ausgetragen wurde. In diesem versuchten die Ssi-ruuk, den Planeten Bakura durch ein vorgetäuschtes Vertragsangebot der P'w'eck zu übernehmen. Ihrem Glauben entsprechend konnten sie den ungeweihten Planeten nicht einfach angreifen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, ihre Seelen beim Sterben zu verlieren. Daher wollten sie, dass ihr Keeramak den Planeten weiht, bevor sie ihren Angriff starteten. Mit Vollendung der Zeremonie war es allerdings auch ihren Sklaven, den P'w'eck, die ihren Glauben in diesem Punkt teilten, möglich, auf Bakura zu kämpfen. Sie begannen eine Revolte und in Zusammenarbeit mit den bakuranischen Truppen und den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen konnten sie die Ssi-ruuk zurückschlagen. Vorgeschichte Vertragsangebot der P'w'eck In der Hoffnung seinen Traum von der Unsterblichkeit erfüllen zu können, schloss Molierre Cundertol, der Premierminister von Bakura, einen Pakt mit dem Ssi-ruuk-General E'thinaa. Im Gegenzug den Reptiloiden Bakura auszuliefern, sollte der Premierminister von ihnen dem Technisierungsprozess unterzogen und seine Seele in einen humanoiden Replikantendroiden eingesperrt werden. Dies stellte für die Ssi-ruuk einen brillanten Austausch dar, schließlich mussten sie nur eine einzelne Person zur Unsterblichkeit verhelfen, um einen gesamten Planeten ausgehändigt zu bekommen. Damit Cundertol den Replikantendroiden finanzieren konnte, unterschlug er insgeheim unzählige Millionen Credits. Zum Glück des Planeten lag Bakura am Rand der Galaxis und war so von den bisherigen Kriegshandlungen der Yuuzhan Vong verschont geblieben. Obwohl die Invasion des kriegerischen Volkes bereits im Jahr 25 NSY begonnen hatte, herrschte selbst im Jahr 28 NSY noch relativer Frieden auf dem Planeten. Dennoch war die bakurianische Regierung nicht unachtsam und blieb aufmerksam, um auch auf einen weiteren Eroberungsversuch der Ssi-ruuk gewappnet zu sein. Nach dem Angriff der Reptiloiden vor fünfundzwanzig Standardjahren waren die vier Zerstörer und Kreuzer Eindringling, Paladin, Wächter und Verteidiger gebaut und in das System zur Verteidigung gebracht worden. Während des Ersten corellianischen Aufstandes waren allerdings die Intruder und die Watchkeeper im Dienst der Neuen Republik bei Selonia und der Centerpoint Station zerstört worden. Somit waren nur noch die Wächter und die Defender übrig geblieben, um Bakura zu schützen. Mit der Geburt des Keeramak, eines einzigartigen Ssi-ruuk mit sämtlichen Schuppenfarben der Spezies, entstand ein Schock in der Ssi-ruuk-Gesellschaft. Eine Jahrtausende alte Prophezeiung besagte, dass der Keeramak die Unterdrückten zu Herren machen und die Schwachen zu nie gekannter Stärke führen würde. Dies veranlasste die Ssi-ruuk dazu den Keeramak zu akzeptieren und ihn wie einen König groß zu ziehen, in der Hoffnung, er werde sie zum Sieg führen. Für die P'w'eck stellte sein Mitgefühl jedoch seine wichtigste Eigenschaft dar. Er plante eine Revolte und führte die P'w'eck gegen die Ssi-ruuk an, wodurch Lwhekk ihnen gehörte und das Ssi-ruuvi-Imperium aufhörte zu existieren. Mit dem Sturz der Unterdrücker erforschten die P'w'eck weiterhin das Verfahren der Technisierung. Durch Lebensenergie von Algenbänken und anderen primitiven Lebensformen konnte der Verfall von Seelen-Gefangenen verhindert und das Unbehagen des Prozesses beträchtlich vermindert werden. Dies war zumindest die Geschichte, die die P'w'eck Bakura erzählten, als es zu einem Vertragsangebot der P'w'eck mit dem Planeten kam, das Premierminister Cundertol und der Senat nach langem Beraten annahmen. Diese Entscheidung führte jedoch zu einigen Aufständen in der Bevölkerung, die teilweise an Verrat glaubte. Die offensichtlichen Vorteile der Verteidigung Bakuras in Zusammenarbeit mit den P'w'eck änderten nichts an der Meinung eines Teils des Volkes, selbst wenn die Gefahr durch die Yuuzhan Vong berücksichtigt wurde. Zudem schuldeten sie den Reptiloiden mit der angeblichen Bannung der Gefahren durch die Ssi-ruuk Dankbarkeit und so wollte Cundertol, dass der Keeramak den Vertrag persönlich unterzeichnete. Da er aber wie die anderen Ssi-ruuk glaubte, seine Seele sei verloren, sollte er auf einem ungeweihten Planeten umkommen, weigerte er sich Bakura zu betreten. Aufgrund der ausgeprägten Unruhen auf dem Planeten war schließlich sogar ein Attentat nicht auszuschließen. Um zu lernen als Nachbarn Handel zu betreiben und Seite an Seite zu kämpfen, fand Cundertol den Kompromiss, der Keeramak solle nach Bakura kommen und die Weihe selbst durchführen. Dies stellte für Cundertol die perfekte Gelegenheit dar, seine eigene Entführung zu inszenieren und seinen Droidenkörper beim Hersteller abzuholen. Er buchte die Jaunty Cavalier und konnte letztendlich den Planeten ohne Leibwächter oder Berater verlassen, die den Prozess mit verfolgen hätten können. Ankunft der Galaktischen Allianz Den Anweisungen eines Ryn von einem Spionagenetzwerk befolgend begaben sich Han und Leia Organa Solo in Begleitung der Pride of Selonia von Todra Mayn und der Zwillingssonnen-Staffel zwei Wochen nach dem Erscheinen der P'w'eck nach Bakura. Mit dem Gefühl, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, verfolgten Leia und Han General Grell Panibs Aufforderung gegenüber Todra Mayn, die Absichten der eingetroffenen Schiffe zu erklären. Bevor es zu einem Streit kommen konnte, mischte Leia sich in das Gespräch ein und versicherte ihm bloß in diplomatischer Mission unterwegs zu sein und eine Ankündigung ihrerseits durch Probleme mit dem Kommunikationsnetz nicht möglich gewesen war. Wegen der schwierigen Situation die Momentan auf dem Planeten herrschte, konnte sich Panib jedoch nicht mit dieser Aussage zufrieden geben. Noch bevor er weitere Erklärungen abgeben konnte, schaltete sich eine unautorisierte Person in das Gespräch ein und gab zu verstehen, dass die Vertreter der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen auf ihrem Planeten unerwünscht waren und es an der Zeit für sie war nach neuen Verbündeten zu suchen. Daraufhin öffneten sich die Startbuchten des Kreuzers Wächter und gaben einen Schwarm Droidenjäger der Ssi-ruuk frei, die Kurs auf die Neuankömmlinge nahmen. Sogleich nahmen die Zwillingssonnen unter der Führung von Jaina Solo Angriffsformation ein, doch flehte Panib den Millennium Falken an, keine Kampfbefehle zu geben, da sich alles nur um ein Missverständnis handelte. Anschließend starteten auch noch A- und B-Flügler von der Defender und Panib betonte, sie stellten nur eine friedliche Eskorte dar. Durch die Tatsache, dass die Ssi-ruuk-Jäger Ionentriebwerke verwendeten, ihre Kommunikation nicht gestört wurde und die Piloten der Jäger offenbar über keinerlei Schmerzen durch Technisierung verfügten, befahl Leia den Zwillingssonnen das Feuer nicht zu eröffnen. Zu ihrer Erleichterung bildeten die Jäger tatsächlich eine Eskorte und Panib sprach seinen Dank aus, auch wenn er weiterhin darauf bestand von ihren Absichten in Kenntnis gesetzt zu werden. Nun gab Leia nach und informierte ihn, sie wolle ein Treffen mit Premierminister Cundertol vereinbaren, der derzeitig aber mit niemanden in Verbindung treten konnte, wie ihnen Panib mitteilte. Er klärte sie über das Kriegsrecht auf, unter welchem Bakura zur Zeit stand, und war bereit sich mit ihnen auf der Wächter zu treffen, um eine Lösung für die Krise zu finden. miniatur|rechts|Der stellvertretende Premierminister Blaine Harris. Ebenso Teil des Treffens war der P'w'eck Lwothin, dessen Volk von den Ssi-ruuk als Sklaven gehalten wurde. Den Vertretern der Galaktischen Allianz versicherte Panib, dass die Pweck den Prozess inzwischen nicht gegen ihre alten Herren einsetzten, und mit Lwothins Beteuerung, niemand werde mehr gegen seinen Willen technisiert, waren sie bereit eine genauere Erklärung anzuhören. Nachdem sie sich die Geschichte des Keeramak und der Technisierung angehört hatten, setzte Panib sie über den Vertrag mit den P'w'eck und der Weihung Bakuras in Kenntnis. Mit dem Eintreffen des stellvertretenden Premierministers Blaine Harris wurde auch Cundertols Verschwinden offenbart. Er glaubte aber mit der Festnahme von Malinza Thanas, die er für die Anführerin der Terroristen auf Bakura hielt, bald seinen Aufenthaltsort herausfinden zu können. Trotz seiner Überzeugung entdeckte Han einen Widerspruch in Harris’ Aussage, da der Störenfried bei ihrer Ankunft andeutete, die P'w'eck seien ihre neuen Verbündeten, und die Terroristen somit gar nicht vorhätten mit den Reptiloiden in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Er tat dies allerdings mit ihrer Richtungslosigkeit ab und sah es als wichtigstes an, die Weihung des Planeten vorzubereiten. Somit wurde das Treffen beendet und alles in die Wege geleitet. Währenddessen tauchte im Orbit von Bakura der Frachter Jaunty Cavalier auf, welcher sich zu nah an die Pride of Selonia heranwagte und wenig später eine Rettungskapsel abwarf, bevor er explodierte. Colonel Jagged Fel, der mittlerweile die Führung der Zwillingssonnen übernommen hatte, nahm die Rettungskapsel auf, in der sich der Premierminister Cundertol befand. An Bord der Selonia berichtete Cundertol von seiner Flucht und der Überwältigung seiner Entführer, die allesamt auf der Jaunty Cavalier umgekommen waren. Wirklichen Glauben schenken, konnte Fel der Geschichte jedoch nicht, zumal Cundertol nicht die geringsten Verletzungen davongetragen hatte. Der Premierminister hatte in Wirklichkeit die Besatzung der Cavalier geopfert, damit niemand einen Widerspruch in seine Geschichte legen konnte und von seinem neuen Körper erfahren konnte. Auf dem Planeten nahm erneut ein Ryn, Goure, Kontakt mit den Solos und der Jedi Tahiri Veila auf und warnte sie, dass etwas Seltsames im Gange war. In ihren Räumlichkeiten fanden sie zudem noch eine Botschaft des Ryn, die besagte, Malinza Thanas verfüge über für sie nützliche Informationen. Jaina begab sich daraufhin in der Nacht ins Gefängnis von Salis D'aar, wo Malinza festgehalten wurde. Die fünfzehnjährige klärte sie über die Widerstandsbewegung Freiheit auf. Diese Zelle von Aktivisten wirkte gewaltlos gegen die Neue Republik bzw. Galaktische Allianz und wollte Bakura von ihr lossagen. Anders als die Anti-P'w'eck-Bewegung beteuerte Malinza nicht gegen Fremdlinge zu stehen und nichts mit Cundertols Entführung zu tun gehabt zu haben. Freiheit hatte entdeckt, wie jemand horrende Summen Credits aus der Staatskasse Bakuras unterschlagen hatte und eine Vertuschung war wohl die plausibelste Erklärung für Malinzas Festnahme. Nach ihrem Gespräch waren die Wachen des Gefängnisses verschwunden und so sah Malinza ihre Gelegenheit zur Flucht gekommen. Sie führte Jaina zu dem Hauptquartier von Freiheit und den anderen Mitgliedern, wo sie den Grund für ihre einfache Flucht herausfanden. An Malinza war ein Peilsender befestigt gewesen, der nun die bakuranischen Sicherheitskräfte zu ihnen führte. Weiterhin Gewaltanwendungen ablehnend wollte Malinza es zu keinen Kampf kommen lassen, weshalb erneut eine Flucht ergriffen wurde und sie sich von der Jedi trennten. Ohne Verluste konnten sie sich allerdings nicht zu ihrem geheimen Finanzier, Blaine Harris, wagen, denn Zel wurde bald von den Sicherheitskräften erschossen und nur durch die Ablenkung, die durch die Zeremonie entstand, konnten sie sich ihren Weg bahnen. Zur Weihe des Planeten war der Keeramak außerdem mit einer größeren Flotte erschienen, die aus zu vielen Schiffen für eine einfache diplomatische Mission zu bestehen schien. Die Schlacht Die Weihe Bakuras' Der Ryn Goure hatte sich mittlerweile mit der Jedi Tahiri Veila zusammen getan und hackte sich in das bakuranische System ein. Dadurch wurde es ihnen ermöglicht, in Cundertols Büro einzublicken und mit zu verfolgen, wie er sich mit dem Keeramak in fließendem Ssi-ruuvi verständigte, einer Sprache, die von Menschen nicht beherrscht werden konnte. Von dem Rodianer Salkeli mit einem Lähmschuss niedergeschossen, wurde Jaina von ihm zu Blaine Harris gebracht. Sie bezichtigte ihn zwar die Millionen Credits gestohlen zu haben, doch handelte es sich bei ihm nicht um den Dieb. Dennoch war er interessiert mehr über diese Sache in Erfahrung zu bringen. Ähnlich wie Freiheit vertrat Harris die Meinung, dass Bakura eigene Entscheidungen fällen konnte und die Galaktische Allianz alles nur verkomplizierte. Er hoffte den Planeten in dem neuen Bündnis mit den P'w'eck unabhängig zu sehen und Bakura sicher vor jeder Invasion zu wissen. Mit dem Eintreffen von Malinza, Vyram und Jjorg erklärte er den einzigen Unterschied zwischen seinen Plänen und den von Freiheit: er wollte das bakuranische Volk hinter sich selbst vereinigen. In einer Auseinandersetzung erschoss Harris schließlich Jjorg, worauf der Rest sich gewaltfrei fesseln ließ, einzig Jaina konnte die Macht nutzen, um Salkeli zu täuschen und ihre Handschellen offen um ihre Handgelenke anzulegen. Sie entschloss sich vorerst abzuwarten, mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen und im rechten Moment zuzuschlagen. In Harris Plan sollte Malinza als Märtyrerin sterben und so führte er die kleine Gruppe in einen Lagerraum der Arena, in welcher mittlerweile die Zeremonie begonnen hatte. Dort angelangt, ließ er Jaina eine Bombe aktivieren, die den Teil der Arena sprengen würde, in der sich seine Feinde Cundertol, ein Großteil des Senats und Leia und Han Solo befanden. Als Jedi wollte Jaina angeblich verhindern, dass Bakura die Galaktische Allianz verlässt, wobei ihre eigenen Eltern ein notwendiges Opfer darstellten. Malinza hielt Jaina vorübergehend für eine Verbündete und entführte Harris, doch als sie die Wahrheit erkannte, opferte sie sich, um sein Leben zu retten. Danach würde er die Person sein, die dafür sorgte, dass die Zeremonie fortgeführt würde. Als Harris Jainas Lichtschwert aktivierte, um Vyram und Malinza realistische Wunden zuzufügen, entwaffnete die Jedi den Mann mittels Machtstoß und überwältigte ihn. Der ebenso überwältigte Salkeli verriet den Standort der Bombe, jedoch waren sie in dem Lagerraum gefangen und nur die soeben eingetroffenen Tahiri und Goure konnten sich mit einem Kom durch die Tore mit ihnen verständigen. Schnellstens klärte Jaina sie über die Bombe auf, die Tahiri nun entschärfen wollte, während Goure sich an ihre Befreiung machte. Zu ihrem Unglück war der Fernzünder bereits zerstört worden und ohne ihn war es nicht möglich, die Bombe zu entschärfen, weshalb Jaina versuchte, wenigstens noch ihre Mutter durch die Macht zu erreichen und sie zu warnen. Trotz Jainas Aufforderungen, sofort von der Gefahr zu fliehen, um die anderen noch rechtzeitig zu warnen, blieb Tahiri bei der Bombe und versuchte ihr Bestes die Detonation zu verhindern. Ihre Bemühungen waren aber vergebens und es gelang ihr nur mit Hilfe der Macht die folgende Explosion einzudämmen. Dennoch kostete die Detonation zwei Senatoren, einem halben Dutzend Wachen und einigen Gästen das Leben und Cundertols Leiche wurde ebenfalls in den Trümmern aufgefunden. Die Katastrophe veranlasste General Panib den Planeten erneut unter Kriegsrecht zu stellen, doch trotzdem führte der Keeramak in all dem Chaos in der Arena unbeirrt die Weihung fort. Mit Vollendung der Weihe landeten einige Schiffe in der Arena und entluden Ssi-ruuk-Krieger, denen es nun möglich war Bakura anzugreifen. Da der Keeramak die Zeremonie damit beendete, den Planeten als einen Teil des Imperiums der Ssi-ruuk zu bezeichnen und ihn auf den Namen Xwhee umzutaufen, war deutlich geworden, dass der Vertrag mit den P'w'eck bloß ein Vorwand gewesen war, um Bakura einzunehmen. Angriff der Ssi-ruuk miniatur|links|Y-Flügler kämpfen bei der Schlacht. Im Orbit starteten währenddessen aus dem P'w'eck-Landungsschiff Errinung'ka dutzende Droidenjäger und Jäger der V'sett-Klasse. Teilweise wurde die bakuranischen Schiffen, die eine Art Ehrenwache bilden sollten, bereits mit Traktorstrahlen der Droidenschiffe festgehalten. Somit war die Hälfte der bakuranischen Flotte noch vor Beginn der Raumschlacht kampfunfähig und eine Kommunikationsstörung verhinderte jeglichen Kontakt zu den Streitkräften. Colonel Fel erkannte aber die Gefahr und begann das Feuer auf die Droidenjäger zu eröffnen, wodurch sie ihren Kurs zu der Firrinree änderten und die gefangenen Schiffe mit sich zogen. Durch den Kurswechsel war die falsche Ehrenwache aufgedeckt worden und die Zwillingssonnen konnten kleinere Siege mit der Zerstörung einzelner Jäger verzeichnen, die darauf ihre Gefangenen wieder der Freiheit entließen. Dennoch hatten die P'w'eck-Landungsschiffe mittlerweile ihre Startbuchten geleert und hunderte Jäger drängten sich als Bewachung um die eingefangenen Schiffe. Erkennend was vor sich ging, ließ die bakuranische Verteidigungsflotte die Wächter und Defender ihre eigenen Schiffe starten, die sich um eine Rettung bemühten. Selbstverständlich versuchten die V'sett-Jäger der Ssi-ruuk eben dies zu verhindern, was ihnen auch äußerst erfolgreich gelang. In der Arena konnten die Ssi-ruuk-Krieger unterdessen mit ihren Paddelstrahlern die bakuranischen Truppen bezwingen und die P'w'eck-Wachen blieben dicht bei dem Keeramak. Da sämtliche Hauptausgänge blockiert waren, wurden die verwirrten Rettungsarbeiter und Zuschauer von Jaina in das Loch, welches die Bombe in die Loge gerissen hatte, geführt und erstaunt musste die Jedi feststellen, dass die Leiche des Premierministers verschwunden war. Langsam nahm das Blasterfeuer ab, denn der Vormarsch der Ssi-ruuk setzte sich weiterhin fort, ohne von den Bakuranern ernsthaft gestoppt werden zu können. Der Raumkampf lief ebenfalls zugunsten der Ssi-ruuk. Die in schlechter Verfassung befindliche bakuranische Flotte war unterlegen und überrascht, wodurch Bakura dem Angriff fast schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Während die Wächter ihre Schilde verloren und ohnehin in schlechter Verfassung war, konnte die Defender nicht genügend Jäger aufbringen, um die Schlacht vielleicht doch noch wenden zu können. Die zwei Landungsschiffe der Sh'ner-Klasse hatten alles abgewehrt, was Bakura ihnen entgegen setzen konnte, und hunderte erbeutete Piloten sahen sich schon der Technisierung gegenüber. Rebellion der Unterdrückten miniatur|rechts|Jaina Solo bekämpft auf Bakura einen Ssi-ruu. Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang der Arena trafen die Überlebenden auf Malinza, Vyram und ihre beiden Gefangenen Salkeli und Harris. Sie informierten sie über den versperrten Ausgang und die Ssi-ruuk, die außerhalb des Gebäudes ebenso stark vertreten waren. Als Harris und Jaina gerade in einem Streit ausharrten, überraschte Cundertols lebende Gestalt die Anwesenden und behauptete von der Explosion nur kurzzeitig außer Gefecht gesetzt worden zu sein. Nach einer kurzen Diskussion erschoss Cundertol Harris, der ihm keinen Fluchtweg nennen konnte, und nahm Malinza als Geisel, bevor er die Ssi-ruuk in ihrer Sprache rief. Der Keeremak, der gemeinsam mit seinen Soldaten und einigen P'w'eck eintraf, gab zu, dass Technisierungsprozess vervollkommnet war und sie imstande waren Lebensenergie unendlich lange erhalten zu können, womit die Notwenigkeit von Ersatz reduziert wurde. Trotzdem wollte er sich die Lebensenergie von den Jedi nicht entgehen lassen, die das Imperium der Ssi-ruuk für Jahrhunderte bereichern würde. Da weder Jaina noch Leia sich einem solchen Schicksal unterwerfen wollten, versuchte Cundertol die restlichen mit der Chance auf ewiges Leben zu überzeugen, den Ssi-ruuk nachzugeben. Letztendlich musste er sich geschlagen geben, dass seine Vorstellungen von niemandem geteilt wurden, worauf der Keeramak Lwothin und den P'w'eck den Befehl erteilte die Gruppe anzugreifen. Zum Entsetzen der Ssi-ruuk wandte Lwothin seine Waffe allerdings gegen den Keeremak und streckte diesen nieder. Daraufhin nutzten die anderen P'w'eck das Überraschungsmoment aus, um weitere Ssi-ruuk anzugreifen. Die Rebellion der P'w'eck hatte begonnen, doch schlugen die sowohl besser ausgerüsteten als auch besser ausgebildeten Ssi-ruuk mit fester Entschlossenheit heftig zurück. Die Erschütterung der Reptiloiden über den Tod ihres Anführers half aber dabei das Scharmützel schnell zu einem Ende zugunsten Bakuras gelangen zu lassen. Mit dem Ende des Kampfes bat Lwothin Leia so schnell wie möglich die Jäger im Raum zu kontaktieren, den Widerstand aufzugeben. Es gelang ihm sie von seinen guten Absichten zu überzeugen und Leia setzte sich mit der Pride of Selonia in Verbindung. Zur selben Zeit wurden die bakuranischen Schiffe und die der Galaktischen Allianz in das Landungsschiff Erinung'ka gezogen, wobei zwei Fw'Sen-Begleitschiffe den Vorgang überwachten. Damit Captain Mayn die Befehle vom Boden übermitteln konnte, wurde die Kommunikationsstörung aufgehoben und im Interesse unschuldiger Zivilisten bat sie, jeglichen Widerstand aufzugeben, da Bakura im Falle weiterer Gegenwehr der Jäger von den Ssi-ruuk bombardiert würde. Kleinere Scharmützel blieben jedoch weiterhin durch die Reste der bakuranischen Flotte bestehend, auch wenn sie ihrem unweigerlichen Ende nicht mehr entgehen konnten. Nun begannen die P'w'eck-Droidenschiffe, die die bakuranischen Schiffe schon bei der angeblichen Ehrenwache begleitet hatten, ihre Traktorstrahlen umzuleiten, womit die noch vollkommen funktionsfähige Streitmacht Bakuras und der Galaktischen Allianz hinter den Schilden der Ssi-ruuk freigelassen wurde. Es begann ein Angriff auf die unvorbereiteten V'sett-Jäger, deren Manövrierfähigkeiten in den Traktorstrahlen der Droidenschiffe jetzt selbst erheblich gestört wurde. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden konnten die Ssi-ruuk-Jäger vernichtet und die übrigen Gefangenen der Freiheit entlassen werden. Nicht in der Lage nach Verstärkung zu rufen, ohne Gefahr zu laufen von der Selonia oder der Wächter angegriffen zu werden, konnten die Ssi-ruuk den Angriffen innerhalb ihres Landungsschiffes nichts entgegensetzen. Colonel Fel befahl aber die strukturellen Schäden so gering wie möglich zu halten, da sich ihre verbündeten P'w'eck in dem Schiff aufhielten, und auch wenn die Rolle der Reptiloiden die bakuranischen Piloten verwirrte, kamen sie der Aufforderung nach. Währenddessen ergriff Cundertol, der von Vyram festgehalten worden war, die Flucht, worauf Jaina umgehend die Verfolgung aufnahm. Es konnte nicht zugelassen werden, dass sich der Premierminister ein Kom verschaffte, mit dem er den Plan der P'w'eck verraten könnte, doch verfügte er aufgrund seines Droidenkörpers über äußerste Kräfte, die selbst die Jedi überraschten. In einem Hinterhalt konnte er sein Potential unter Beweis stellen und war gewillt, sie um jeden Preis zu töten, solange sie zwischen ihm und seiner Flucht stand. Als Jaina ihm mit ihrem Lichtschwert einen Unterarm abtrennte, konnte er schließlich entkommen, doch erkannte die Jedi das Synthfleisch seines Armes und folgerte, dass der Premierminister in Wirklichkeit ein Droide war. Im Orbit hatte sich die Errinung'ka den P'w'eck inzwischen ergeben und die Firrinree würde dem Bespiel bald folgen. Nachwirkungen Nach dem Ende der Schlacht schloss die Befreiungsbewegung der P'w'eck ein Bündnis mit Bakura, dessen Vertrag von Lwothin und General Panib persönlich unterzeichnet wurde. Noch im selben Monat sollten Wahlen abgehalten werden, die erbeuteten Ssi-ruuk-Schiffe aus der Schlacht sollten aufgeteilt und ein Befreiungsprogramm für die zurückgebliebenen P'w'eck gestartet werden. Leia nahm an, dass mit der Verbreitung der Nachricht die ersten Flüchtlinge aus dem Ssi-ruuk-Imperium auf Bakura eintreffen würden und die Reptiloiden in ungefähr einem Jahr einen Vergeltungsschlag verüben würden. Auch wenn nicht feststand, ob Bakura den prophezeiten Angriff ebenfalls zurückschlagen könnte, so hatten sie zumindest die Möglichkeit, sich darauf vorzubereiten. miniatur|links|Der Planet Bakura.Der Leichnam des Keeramak wurde zurück nach Lwhekk geschickt, in der Hoffnung, so das Konklave der Ssi-ruuk vorübergehend zufrieden zu stellen. Selbst wenn die Rückgabe der Leiche ihres Großen Shreeftut den Ältestenrat aufregen würde, sollte der daraus resultierende Konflikt die Ssi-ruuk eine Zeit lang beschäftigen. Droidentechniker hatten auch Cundertols Arm analysiert und ihn als humanoiden Replikantendroiden entlarvt. Sein vollständiger Plan konnte so von den Vertretern der Galaktischen Allianz durchschaut werden, allerdings war er mittlerweile ohnehin entkommen. Er hatte sich ein kleines Shuttle angeeignet, mit dem er zum Rand des Ssi-ruuk Imperiums flog, wo er eine kleine verlassene Forschungsstation der Neuen Republik aufsuchte. Hier hatte seine Technisierung stattgefunden, doch suchte er sie kein weiteres Mal auf, sondern nahm Kurs auf ein modifiziertes Begleitschiff der Fw'Sen-Klasse. An Bord des Schiffes erwartete ihn General E'thinaa, dem er berichtete, dass er die Leiche des Keeramak bei sich hatte, ohne die versöhnliche Geste Bakuras zu erwähnen. Obwohl Cundertol an dem General etwas Merkwürdiges wahrnahm, hielt er es nicht für ratsamer mit seinem neuen Körper einfach zu verschwinden. Stattdessen bestand er auf die Hälfte des Geldes, das für Droiden ausgegeben worden war, wie es in ihrer Abmachung ausgemacht war. Da Bakura aber kein Teil des Imperiums der Ssi-ruuk war, sah der General ihre Abmachung nicht als vollkommen an, worauf Cundertol in einen Kampf übergehen wollte. Mit dem Ausspruch eines bestimmten Satzes aktivierte der General nun eine Lähmschaltung in dem Droidenkörper. Er nahm seine Ooglith-Maske ab und gab sich als Yuuzhan Vong zu erkennen, anschließend tötete er Cundertol mit einem Amphistab. Die ehemaligen Aktivisten Malinza und Vyram wurden als Teil ihrer Rehabilitation von ihrer Regierung dazu verpflichtet zu beweisen, dass die Informationen über die verschwundenen Credits echt waren. Die Anklage auf Entführung war zwar fallen gelassen worden, jedoch wurde Freiheit noch immer als eine Untergrundorganisation angesehen. Somit wollten ein paar Leute der Übergangsregierung die Versicherung, dass die Zugehörigen der Organisation keinerlei illegalen Aktivitäten mehr nachgingen. Dagegen musste der Rodianer Salkeli sich wegen allerhand Verbrechen vor Gericht verantworten und musste erwarten eine langjährige Strafe abzusetzen. Aufgrund der Explosion der Bombe war Tahiri in ein tiefes Koma gefallen, in welchem sie einen Kampf mit ihrer zweiten Persönlichkeit Riina Kwaad ausfocht. Der Ryn Goure und der Kurtzen Arrizza versuchten den Jedi die Verfassung Tahiris näher zu erläutern, da keine Medtechs und Heiler etwas für sie unternehmen konnten. Sie erkannten, dass Tahiris Probleme nicht körperlicher Natur waren und Riina eine eigenständige Persönlichkeit war, die in Tahiri um ihr eigenes Überleben kämpfte. Die einzige Möglichkeit die Yuuzhan Vong vernichten zu können, bestand darin Tahiri selbst zu töten – etwas, das die Jedi unmöglichen machen konnten. Die zwei Personen mussten lernen Eins zu werden, um nicht dem Wahnsinn zu verfallen, ähnlich wie die Bakuraner mit den Pweck zusammenarbeiten mussten, damit sie den Planeten vor den Ssi-ruuk bewahren konnten. Von dieser Vorstellung war Jaina aber nicht besonders angetan, doch ließ ihr Starrsinn in Bezug auf die Yuuzhan Vong etwas nach, als sie erkannte, dass es Riina war, die die Machtblase erschuf, um die Detonation der Bombe zu vermindern und so viele Leben zu retten. Quellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der verschollene Planet en:Battle of Bakura (28 ABY) es:Cuarta Batalla de Bakura ru:Четвёртая битва при Бакуре Bakura Kategorie:Ereignisse Bakura Kategorie:Legends